


From Darkness to Light

by RoseSorrows



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1977, 1977 AU, Acceptance, Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Alexander is a smol bean, Artist John Laurens, Asthma, Asthmatic Angelica Schuyler, Asthmatic John Laurens, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay John Laurens, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton AU, Hamilton the musical, Historical Accuracy, Hooray! Historical inaccuracy, John Laurens/Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, John is smol, Late 1900s AU, Lin Manuel Miranda is genius, Musical, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Strong Asthmatic Characters, Strong Female Characters, They are all smol basically, Violence doesn't happen until later, and also accuracy, blackout - Freeform, i hope its good, it's a pick-and-choose kind of thing, nice cars, original broadway cast, thanks for reading, very smol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseSorrows/pseuds/RoseSorrows
Summary: A dark night.Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens are working.Who knows what can happen from there.A late 1900s AU





	1. Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! This is my first fic, and I sure hope you like this first chapter. This is an AU for Hamilton, set in the late 1900s. Thanks so much for reading!

_July 13, 1977_

It was a dark night.

 

The power was out.

Alexander Hamilton didn't have any other candles, and the one he had used was down to almost nothing. It had only been 2 hours. Hamilton hadn't noticed the state of his candle until the hot wax had slowly become a small puddle on his desk, and burnt his hand as it inched closer to his work. "FLIPPING--," he cried out, startling John Laurens from his own writing.

"What, Alex?"

"Oh, nothing, its just..." he cleared his throat, attempting to remain professional. "I think if I let this crappy candle burn any longer, the wax will run out and it will set set fire to my desk."

John remained serious for exactly 3 seconds. "Oh, shut up!" Alex cried over Laurens' sputtering laughter, trying to hold back his own grin.

"Here... I have... a new.. candle for you..." John tried to hold back the bouts of laughter in between the words.

"Why do you just have a candle in your pocket? Why bring it out now? And why is that so funny?" Alexander retorted.

"Because, my dear Alex, I told you to get more candles."

"When?"

"Fifty-three days ago. When you broke the only other candle in your house." The look of puzzlement on Hamilton's face as he struggled to remember brought forth more of John's laughter, and he was soon joined by Alex. They chuckled at the memory, when suddenly Alex stopped, a look of confusion on his face. John noticed, asking, "What's wrong, Ham?"

"Why do you remember it as exactly 53 days, John?"

John hestitated.

The candle went out.

Alex cursed and stood, and John got up and handed him the forgotten candle. As Alex groped for some matches, John studied him through the darkness. The moon and the millions of stars through the window cast a sort of glow on him, illuminating Alex's hair and spreading a silver sheen over his skin. Laurens absentmindedly smiled as he saw the sparkle in Alex's eyes, which he knew had nothing to do with the moon. He leaned against the wall, mind wandering as he wondered at the drawings that covered the floor of his apartment. He recalled how he had dropped his folder and spilled the sketches everywhere, and not had any time to pick it up. He was just wondering how he would pick them all up in the dark when Alex shouted, "AHA!"

Startled from his thoughts, John tried to redeem his composure as Ham struck a match.

"Well, seeing as it's already 11:30," Hamilton noted, gesturing towards the clock on the wall, "I suppose it's high time I bid you good night, my dear Laurens."

John smiled through the flickering shadows that played with the light cast off the flickering flame. "And I to you as well," John responded. All he could think about was the glow of the candle that illuminated Alex's face, and how the shadows danced across his form. 

And so, Alexander led John to the door, bidding him Adieu.

Alex got into bed, careful not to tripp over any furniture.

John began the walk home. He heard noises-shouts, screams, and crashes. Sure, it was New York, but to John, it seemed a bit... different. The crashes were louder. The screams were of more people. Was that smoke he smelled? Were those footsteps?

He walked faster. The footsteps were louder. He kept walking. He tensed up, hugging himself as he suddered from the cold. Then--

 

It was a dark night.


	2. Still Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza! Thanks for all the hits, guys! I figured I owed you so here you go ;)  
> WARNING: Somebody does get hurt and stuff, but it's not super bad, and it won't be too gory. Nobody dies (yet, anyway), I promise ;P

Alexander led John to the door, bidding him Adieu.

He stepped carefully into his room, avoiding any furniture to trip over, and layed down to get some much-needed sleep. Except-wait-there was something he was lying on. He felt around, and his hand came up with... one of John's paintbrushes?

Alex smiled as he remembered how he and John had sat on his bed, discussing everything from work to personal lives to turles, specifically John's new pet. The brush must have fallen out of his pocket, so Alex figured he might as well use the excuse to get out of bed and return it to him. Laurens probably needed it, and Alex, for some reason, had felt the need to see him again as soon as he shut the door. Why, he simply could not fathom, but he put such queries out of his mind and pulled on some trousers, a button-down shirt, and a nice coat. He slipped into his shoes and was soon out the door, walking quickly.

He had gotten about halfway down the second block when he noticed that something wasn't right. It wasn't just the lack of lights and noise- there was trouble in the air, he could smell it. Warily, he went on walking, measuring his steps carefully and remaining acutely aware of his surroundings. Then he heard a shout, from just up ahead... could it be John? It sounded too familiar to be a stranger. Alex quickened his pace. Then he saw it.

It was John. He layed still, eyes closed, arms splayed, his hair messed. It was as though he had decided to lay down and take a nap- if it weren't for the blood that leaked down his forehead.

"N-no," Alex stammered. "John?"

He was still. Too still. Much too still.

Alex gingerly reached out his hand. God, he was so pale. Alex placed his hand mere centimeters from John's softly parted lips. He waited for what seemed like days... and there it was! Breath! Warm breath! He was breathing, and Alex was overjoyed. However, he was unaware of what to do. It wasn't like he could carry John back to his house, and no one lived with him so no one could get his car- wait!  _Of course,_ he scolded himself.  _I'll just call a Schuyler._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Whozzahowsit?"_ Angelica's sleepy voice answered.

"AngieINeedAFavorThere'sAnEmergencyAndINeedYouToGetOverHereRight-"

"Alexander, whatever the hell you are talking about I can't understand a word of."

Alex took some deep breaths, and, slower this time, explained the situation to Angelica.

Suddenly awake, she answered, "I'll be there in less than fifteen minutes." Then, she hung up.

Alex hung the payphone on the holder, and ran back down the sidewalk to where he had left John, about 5 feet from the phone booth.

"Don't worry," he said to the injured man. "Angie will be here soon. Until then, my dear Laurens, I will watch over you. It will all be okay, so don't you fret."

Alex held him, speaking such gentle words in the same fashion, and waited for Angelica to arrive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPER SHORT AND I APOLOGIZE.  
> I really wanted to give you guys something because I am super busy this weekend and I probably won''t get any time to write, or even really time to sleep! :P  
>  I hope I made up for it a little bit with all the Lams ;)  
> Anyway, I want to give a shoutout to SimpleSeth and all you guys who gave me hits, kudos, and a bookmark! Thanks so much!  
> If you have any comments or suggestions for future chapters, please go right ahead and put them down in the comments section! I really appreciate it! That's all, I suppose. So, thank you guys so much for reading, and I hope you have a great day/night//evening/morning/whatever!  
> ~~Rose


	3. And yet, we remain in Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's late. Very late. DON'T KILL ME PLEASE I HAD A HUGE AUDITION  
> Anyway, it's a (kinda) long-ish chapter, so hopefully that makes up for it. Enjoy!

John awoke.

John awoke with a nasty headache in a bed.

John awoke with a nasty headache in a bed that was not his own.

He jumped up so quickly he nearly hit his head on the roof, and startled Angelica and Alexander out of their game of cards.

“Well, someone got their beauty sleep.”

Ignoring Angie’s chiding, John asked, “Where am I?”

“At the Schuyler house, courtesy of yours truly,” was Angelica’s response.

“But… why?”

“You were hurt. I ran after you to give you a paintbrush you left behind, and I think someone attacked you.” Hamilton’s expression was one of questioning concern.

“Attacked me?” John felt dizzy.

“Poor dear, he might have a concussion.” Eliza walked over from the doorway, putting a tea kettle down on Alex and Angie’s table to bring some water and aspirin to John. Peggy followed close behind her, yawning loudly.

“Eliza, is that coffee or tea? Why are you guys all up so early?” Peggy sleepily said with a frown.

Eliza felt for John’s temperature. “It’s 2 in the afternoon, Pegs.”

“Yeah. Your point?”

Hamilton sent Angelica an evil smile. “Go  _ fish. _ ”

“Ham, we’re playing poker.”

Eliza seemed confused. “Doesn’t that take 3 players?”

“No, you’re thinking of Old Maid.”

Peggy yawned again.

John sat back in bed, smiling at how ridiculous his friends were. And yet, he wouldn’t trade them for the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Laf, stop.”

Ignoring John, Lafayette continued to poke him slowly and methodically in the forehead.

“Laf. Quit it.”

He mumbled something in French, and did not quit it.

“Seriously.  _ Laf. _ ”

“I do not wish to bother you, John, but in France Adrienne feared I had a concussion once before. She continuously poked me in the forehead. Lo and behold, mon ami, but I had no concussion.”

John sighed. He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again, shaking his head and speaking. “Whatever you say, Marquis.”

“John. Call me Marquis, and I will stop my healing methods.” Laf paused with his finger still on John’s forehead.

“Okay, Marquis!”

“John Henry Laurens-”

“DON’T YOU DARE-”

“Glad to see you two are bonding!” Hercules marched into the room with a huge grin on his face.

“No need for sarcasm,” John sulked.

“There is always-” Angelica sauntered into the room. “-Every need for sarcasm.”

Noticing Laf’s finger still resting on John’s forehead, she furrowed her brow. “Laf, take your finger off of John’s face.”

“I cannot, mon cheri, for it is my, how you say, healing technique.”

“What- you know what, I’m not even going to ask. Just… take it off.” Angelica shook her head. “And Laf, quit it with the ‘how you say’ act. You speak better English then I do. Anyway, John, how are you feeling.”

“Okay, I guess. My headache is still pounding, but I don’t think it’s that bad-” Angelica hushed him as he attempted to get up.

“No, you stay there and rest. We-” She stopped when Alex stepped into the room. A smile played at her lips, and she gave Alexander one of her  _ looks. _ “Ah. Well,-” another look “I’ll let, you two talk.” Alex’s bewilderment would have been comical, if John had any idea what Angelica meant. She ushered the other men out of the room, bickering with Laf about his “healing technique”.

John smiled at Alexander weakly. “Hey Ham.”

Alex smiled softly and went to sit beside John on the bed. “Hey John. How are you?”

“Alright, I guess.”

Hamilton’s gaze shifted, and he carefully reached out to touch the bandage on the back of John’s head. He winced, more out of surprise then pain.

Alex drew back his hand quickly, eyes widening. “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-”   
“No, it’s fine, it didn’t hurt,” John interrupted, “I was just surprised, is all.”

Ham relaxed a bit. “Okay.” He smiled again. He and John began a light discussion on the rules of Poker/Go Fish as compared to the rules of Old Maid when John sat bolt upright. At the complaining his headache responded with, he lied back down, groaning.

“What? What’s wrong?” Alexander grabbed John’s arm, concern in his voice.

John had his other arm covering his eyes. “I left my inhaler at home…”

“You have asthma?”

John uncovered his eyes. “You didn’t know?”

“No, I didn’t.” Alexander shook his head. He thought for a moment, tilting his head ever so slightly. “Angelica has that too, I think.”

John nodded, focusing on the look in Alex’s eyes as he thought. He watched the twitch of Alex’s hands, as though he itched for a pen to write.

John itched for a pen to draw.

Alex shook himself out of his trance. “Anyway, should I go back to your apartment and get your inhaler?”

John cleared his throat. "Ah, uh, yes, please. That would be great!” He smiled, thought for a moment, then nodded. “Could you also grab me a few changes of clothes? I doubt Angie will let me out soon. Oh, and, uh, my sketchbook too, if that’s okay.” He told Ham where to find the items and gave him a key, and off Alex went. John smiled and relaxed, drifting into sleep.

Suddenly, he realized.  _ The drawings- _ oh God. He had dropped the drawings. They were scattered all across the floor. Alex would see them. John began breathing fast, panic filling his brain.  _ What if Alex gets the wrong message? _ John stopped himself. _ John. Just breathe. _ He calmed himself, laying back down in bed. He forced himself to breathe slowly.  _ Whatever happens- _ breathe-  _ happens. _ He silently prayed that Alex not see them, though he knew he would.

_ Breathe John. Breathe. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Angelica is my spirit animal, and therefore, she must have asthma ;)  
> I figured John could have it too, I needed an excuse for Ham to head back. I've based the friends' conversation off of the kinds I have with my own friend group (yes, we are that insane) and I hope you guys have enjoyed this new chapter. I think I'll slowly get into actually having a schedule for updating, so please work with me guys and be patient. I'm really sorry, but I think after a bit I'll get better at this. Thanks for sticking by and being supportive. <3  
> So, ideas? Thoughts? Anything you want to see next? If you have anything at all, please put it down in the comments below!  
> Thanks for reading! Have a great day/night/evening/morning/whatever!  
> ~~Rose  
> P.S. Thanks so much for all the hits and kudos and such. You guys are awesome!


	4. And Now we Enter Transition- Though we still are within Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I know. I'm still getting used to this. Maybe I just won't keep a schedule? I think I will try my best to upload as often as I can, once a week or every two weeks maybe. Anyway, here's your chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!

Alex smiled at John as he left the room. The keys jangled in his hand as he walked down the hall, shouting that he was leaving to the Schuylers, and stepped out the door. He whistled a tune as he climbed into his car and began the usual drive over to John’s.

As he drove, he thought about the work he’d missed today. He was glad he had taken the day off to make sure John was alright, but he knew that he would still have to give his report on his last case to Washington. He sighed at the thought of it. He had won, but he knew that his client's innocence was only technical. Although he hadn’t been affirmed guilty, it was simply because the evidence against him was not considered efficient. Alex wasn’t completely certain that the evidence had been collected properly, and had noticed certain...mishandlings by the officers on the case. As glad as he was to have won on the behalf of his client, he wished that justice had come in a more… proper way.

_ Come on, Alexander, what are you thinking? You won! Shouldn’t you be glad? _ He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.  _ I… I can’t think about that now. _ He nodded to himself, deciding that he would talk to John about this. John always understood. He nodded again, and found that he was already pulled up to John’s house, and had been sitting for about 15 minutes. The sun had gone down, but the streetlights still weren’t on yet. He sighed, and searched through his glove compartment for a flashlight. Happy to see the batteries still worked, he grabbed John’s keys and stepped into his apartment building. He saw that the lights in the lobby still worked, and he clicked off his light and waved to the secretary, who unlocked the door.

“Hey, Ham! I haven’t seen John around. How is he? The blackout is still going on, but I managed to get our emergency generator working. I don’t think it’s working for the rooms, do you need a key for Laurens’?”

“Hey! John’s fine, he had a bit of trouble last night so I have him staying at a friends place. He gave me his keys, I’ll be fine. But do you know if your phone works?”

“Yep. Apparently even the payphone outside works.”

Alex frowned, remembering.  _ So that’s how i was able to contact Angelica.  _ He cleared his mind and, smiling again, nodded and said, “It must be included with the buildings power. Anyway, I just came by to pick up some of John’s things. Do you think I could call him really quickly?”

“Of course, Ham!” She gestured to the area behind her desk. “My phone is right over there.” She turned over to some paperwork and begin filing.

He nodded and walked over, seeing the phone and dialing the  Schuyler’s number.

“Whaddayou want?” Peggy answered gruffly.

“Hello to you as well! It’s Alex, Pegs. Put john on the line.”

Peggy grunted. Alex heard her scream into the house, “JOHN GET ON THE LINE, IT’S ALEX.”

He chuckled, then waited until John said, “Hello?”

He smiled. “Hey, it’s Alex. I’m at your building, I was just wondering if you needed anything else?”

John sounded… almost nervous when he answered, “Oh, ah, nothing, just…”

“What’s wrong, John?” Concerned, Ham furrowed his brow.

“Um.. Don’t judge me by anything that’s in there… please?”

Hamilton laughed. “Why would I do that?”

John chuckled anxiously in response. “I don’t know, just-”

“Wait,” Alex interrupted. He narrowed his eyes. “Peggy, get off the line.”

“What?” Was the youngest Schuyler’s sickly sweet reply. “Daddy says I shouldn’t let people use the phone unsupervised.”

“Margarita Schuyler-”

“DO NOT. FINE. I WILL LEAVE.”

“Thank you.” There was a moment of silence as Ham waited, then said, “Honestly, Pegs, I expected a bit more maturity from you.”

“Honestly, Ham, I expected that you would know me a bit better than that.”

“Well, judging from our conversation so far, I think I’ve proven myself to know you quite well.” John’s quiet snickering in the background made Alex’s grin wider.

“True. Well, I guess I’ll leave you for real now.”

“Alright.”

The click of the phone confirmed Peggy’s absence, and John began to laugh that warm, bubbly laugh that Alex admired so much.  


Hamilton smiled. “I love your laugh, John.”

John’s laughter subsided. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

Flip. Why had he said that? Had John heard? What was Alex thinking? He had just said what was on his mind, it was the truth, but he didn’t need to go ahead and tell Laurens that-

“Alex?”

“Oh, um, sorry. Nothing.” Clearing his throat, Ham changed the subject. “So, anything else you need?”

John took a moment to answer. “Well, let’s see… clothes, shoes, inhaler, my sketchbook… no I think I told you- wait, could you feed my turtle?”

“For sure.”   
“And just… remember what I said earlier, okay?”

“Of course, John. I’ll be back soon.” He smiled and hung up, wondering why John had felt the need to tell him that. Shaking it off, he walked over to the stairs and climbed up to John’s floor. When he reached the apartment, he stepped in and shut the door behind him. The secretary had been right- none of the lights worked in the room. Clicking his flashlight, Alex grabbed a bag and began collecting the things John had listed. As he moved through the apartment he had walked through so many times, he was still awed by all of John’s artwork. Canvases covered the walls, some with finished pieces, some blank, and others not yet finished. Paintbrushes were everywhere, and sketches littered the floor. Alex stepped into John’s bedroom and looked around.  _ Inhaler, change of clothes, shoes, I already fed the turtle, there’s the sketchbook, and-  _  Alex froze mid step, foot posed over a piece of paper. He moved his foot slowly back, careful not to step on anything. That was strange- a folder laid open on the ground, its contents scattered across the ground. Alex breathed out. He wouldn’t want to have ruined any of John’s artwork.

He bent down to pick up the paper and take a closer look at it. It- wow. It was of him. It was him, smiling out to the viewer, his hair disheveled and a mess, his eyes tired. He had a pen in his hand, poised over a paper.  _ This… this must be how I look when I work. _ He smiled, confused. He looked at the other pieces, and… they were all of him. Well, one had the darn turtle in it too, but every piece depicted him, frozen in some moment. He looked… candid. Though most of the pictures showed his tired eyes and overworked expression, he seemed… natural. How had John managed to capture him in such a way? He didn’t seem like the awkward, too-earnest and too-tired self he always felt he was, but like a regular person, just making his way through life. Was this how John saw him? As he looked at each sketch, he took some time on it, and tried to see what he was doing in each shot.  Every piece had the same extraordinary effort and care put into it.  _ Why would John put such effort into drawing me, of all people? _ He reached the last drawing, and was surprised to find it was of his eyes. Just his eyes. They looked happy, but still tired. And yet… there was a tidal wave of sadness beneath them. Everything Alex had hidden and suppressed through all his years of struggling and working to bring himself up… it was all still there. How… how did John see this? How had he been able to catch this specific expression? Alexander felt a tear fall down his face, and automatically moved the paper so that his tears wouldn’t ruin it. 

_ No. I can’t… I can’t do this. Not today. _ He shook his head, sucking in a deep breath and wiping away his tears. He carefully placed all the drawings back in the folder and then finished collecting what John had asked for. Hesitating, he picked up the folder and placed it with John's things. Smiling at the apartment and saying goodbye to the turtle, Hamilton closed the door behind him and locked it. Taking a deep breath, he walked down the stairs and left the building, barely noticing that the streetlights had come back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how do you like it? I'm using the original Broadway cast as my visual of the characters (though feel free to imagine whomever you want). So here is my closest idea of the eyes John drew:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/5f/b0/61/5fb061fa14745f8b7ae268d5de68ac4b.jpg  
> Just kidding! It's this:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/87/c7/3b/87c73ba23a798540ec422e45ad44c434.jpg  
> Kidding! I know. I'm hilarious. ;)  
> And here is a very secretary outfit I imagine her wearing:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/60/5e/20/605e201ec1c84bb2fa9d0316012ba159.jpg  
> Anyway, in all seriousness, how are you guys doing? Feel free to comment and tell me what you think. I've been enjoying all the feedback; you guys are awesome! Thank you so much for all your support. If you have any ideas for my next chapters or you just want to give me some advice or criticism, that would be great! Thanks a ton for reading, and I hope you have a great day/night/evening/morning/whatever!  
> ~~Rose


	5. Still Transition- A dark kind of gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
> Hey guys! Um... so... yeah  
> Hi  
> I'm not dead  
> I know. Don't kill me. The internet here hates me, and so does my laptop, and basically the world, so, here are my excuses: The wifi was terrible at inopportune moments, my computer was failing at equally inopportune moments, and my schedule has been unrelenting. Unapoligetically so.  
> BUT HERE YOU GO!  
> Enjoy!

John was just dozing off when the door to his bedroom in the Schuyler house was cracked open. Opening his eyes, John yawned and smiled. 

“Hey Alexander.”

“Hi… John.”

Noticing the pause, John woke up a bit more, and studied Alex. His head was down, and his eyes held that clouded, searching look in them that always meant something was up. John propped himself up on an elbow and gave his full attention to the man across the room. “What’s up, Alex?”

“Oh,” Alex seemed startled from his thoughts. “Nothing, it’s fine. Here’s your stuff.”

“Oh, thank you so much!” John grabbed the bag and immediately used his inhaler, rinsing with some water on the bedside table and spitting out the small window on his left side of the bed. He held his breath and counted to 20 in his head, allowing the medicine to settle. As he went through this well-known procedure, he wondered what Alex had thought walking through his apartment. John hadn’t had the man over for a while, and it was a mess. He thought back to his scattered drawings, and assumed Alex hadn’t seen them. He admittedly was somewhat relieved, but curious as to what he would have thought. Dismissing the notion, he put down his medication and turned back to Ham.

“So, sorry for having you drive all the way out there. I didn’t realize it was getting dark, but it’s a good thing the power came back on!”

“It’s no problem! I’m glad it’s back, now Peggy doesn’t have wait for Eliza to crush coffee beans and heat up some water for her to get her coffee.”

“It’s the weirdest thing; the Schuyler's have enough money to buy a coffee shop; she could just buy some, or send the butler out to get some.”

“Yeah, they have plenty of informants! They knew plenty of the city wasn’t affected in the blackout in the first hour, I’m sure!”

“I’ll bet she has some nonsense excuse about the quality of the beans, or, considering it’s  _ Peggy _ , the iodization of the water.”

Ham chuckled in response and shrugged. He looked like he was about to say more, when Eliza knocked on the doorframe. It was only a slight knock, but in the quiet room is was enough for Alex to start and John to have suddenly sat up in bed, surprised.   
“Hey Alex, hi John, I’m really sorry to interrupt but Angelica I can’t find my glasses and Angelica is still in denial that she needs some, so she can’t read the wifi password and she’s getting…” She paused, searching for a word.   
“PISSED!” Peggy shouted helpfully from down the hallway.   
Eliza sighed and rolled her eyes, relenting a tired smile to spread.

John snickered and Alex smiled at him, then reached for his reading glasses. “Alright, I’m coming…” He turned and began to walk towards the door, hesitating a moment after Eliza had given Ham a grateful look and turned to head back down the hall. Alex paused, his back still turned to John, and quickly took off his coat. He straightened up once more, and turned back to Lauren's, who watched the man intently. His eyes held… something. Something conflicting, as though a storm clouded behind that gaze. But Alex blinked, clearing his mind, and turned back to the bed with an attempt at a smile. “Should I finish that report for you tomorrow? It’s no extra trouble; I’ll be up late working anyway.”   
“Oh, sure, thanks,” was John’s absentminded reply. What was in that gaze?   
“Alright. Don’t stay up too late, and if you need anything just ask. I… Goodnight, John.” Alex’s smile turned genuine, and he ran forward rushedly and gave John a quick hug. John was ever-so-slightly surprised, but smiled happily and squeezed back. Alex pulled away, looking deeply into John’s eyes for a moment before giving a small wave and buzzing out of the room. John watched as he left, letting the door close behind him. As it slowly clicked shut, John sighed happily and fell back onto the down pillows and the silk sheets in the guest bedroom. He reviewed the conversation in his head, absolutely  _ beaming _ as he thought of the hug. He shook his head, clearing it.  _ Okay. Enough of that. _

He reached into the bag Hamilton had left beside the bed, feeling around. His hand landed on soft material, and he took out a pair of trousers neatly folded around a button-down shirt with a turtle pattern.. On the outfit, a sticky note with Ham’s handwriting read:

_ Your favorite outfit; you’re welcome. _

_ Don’t ask me how I know- _

_ Just… turtles. _

John laughed aloud. He could practically see Alex’s smirk as he wrote that. He dug further into the bag and- sure enough- Hamilton had left a little quip or witty opinion on every item, some leaving John smiling, other having him laughing out loud, and still others forcing him to reach for the dictionary. Why on Earth did Alex feel the need to use the words  _ obligatory, absquatulate,  _  and  _ honorificabilitudinitatibus  _ in the same flipping sentence? As he rifled through the bag, looking over every item and feeling relieved to have his pencils and sketchbook returned. He felt the last thing in the bag, and pulled it out.  _ What? It couldn’t be... the folder? But... does that mean…  _ He peeled the sticky note off of the cover, reading the message written in neat, non-descript handwriting:

_ I thought you might need this. _

Well, what did that mean? He glared down at the yellow piece of paper, as if wanting it to give him the expression or explanation he needed. After realizing how ridiculous he was being, he opened the folder. Sure enough, there were his sketches. His sketches of Alex. His own writings and letters; when he had something to say, he sat down to a canvas rather than a typewriter. Alex always understood that, and never judged that. He was never called a pansy like others had done- not by Alexander. Never was he considered “less than” or “strange.” It was another thing to love Alex for, John mused, and he smiled, closing the folder and placing the items back into the bag. Soon he turned out the light and rolled over to sleep, a smile coming with his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! How did ya like it? It is late. And not nearly long enough to make up for how late it was. But... it's still... a chapter? And... I'm... still alive?  
> I don't even know  
> Either way, I exist and here you go! I will try and get the hang of this, but until I do, just please work with me guys. I will try and get more out to you sooner, and then we can all sing kumbaya or whatever peaceful harmonizing people do with their spare time.  
> So please tell me what you thought, and if you have any ideas for further events or if you just wanted to tell me how you liked it (or how much you inevitably hated it) then please just put it right down in the comments below! I always love seeing you guys react, and all the hits and kudos just warm my heart- so I'm just going to send out a huge THANK YOU to everyone that has been so nice to me so far!  
> ALSO  
> Those words that Ham uses are some of my absolute favorite words- and yes, they are all real, actual words in the English dictionary. Look 'em up if you don't believe me- I highly recommend it, actually!  
> ALSO (again)  
> If you guys want (and please do) you could definitely ask for some further events in the plot. I still am not totally sure what's going to happen, and your ideas and advice is greatly appreciated. Thanks a ton!  
> So, that's about it! Thanks to you guys for reading, and putting up with my utter lack of punctuality, and for giving me your support and appreciation! I hope you all have an amazing day/night/evening/morning/whatever!  
> ~~Rose
> 
>  
> 
> Post Script
> 
> Don't be surprised, Jacques


	6. A new perspective- What is Light and Dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!!!  
> And if you aren't Christian or you celebrate a different holiday or whatever, happy week off!  
> Or if you already had your break, or your job doesn't give you a break, then you know what, you should be wishing me a happy holiday, come on guys. ;) JK  
> Either way, here's an extra chapter! I think I will be writing a lot this week, so you guys might be getting a couple more chapters this week.  
> Today's chapter isn't a very happy one... sorry guys! But in celebration for the holiday, the Hamilfriends will be getting a break later on, don't worry.  
> Anyway, yay! It's an Angelica chapter! I figured that I ought to include some of the other members of the Hamilcrowd (these puns are only just beginning, so get used to it) in this fic, so here you guys go! Enjoy~

Angelica took in a shaky breath, splashing some water against her face. She looked at her reflection. She typically didn’t wear much makeup, but her neutral eyeshadow and subtle mascara was running down her face and her peachy-nude lipstick was smeared. She had stopped the tears almost as soon as they’d started, but they’d had a horrible effect on her face. Of course, the water probably hadn’t helped with that. She splashed some more water on her face to clear all her makeup, taking out a handkerchief and rubbing off the remainder of the cosmetics off and drying her face. Then she took out her makeup bag, reapplying with much bolder colors. She knew if she looked nicer and more alert, she’d soon feel like it. She finished applying a pigmented purple lip gloss, smacking her lips together and attempting a smile. It looked fake.

 

_“We’ll need to run some further tests, and analyze your future developments, but with your recent developments it seems that the need for action is inevitable…”_

 

She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as she reviewed the conversation in her head.

 

_“There’s simply no other way to put it… Ms. Schuyler, your lung performance is rapidly deteriorating. I've never seen someone’s asthma worsen quite as quickly as yours, and frankly it is more than concerning. If you will just take a look at the charts I have made of your tests…”_

_She had turned to look. She only gave them a glance, before closing her eyes. Every mark… every line… every bar only went downhill, further and further. She had turned back to Dr. Robinson._

_“I simply don’t understand, Mark. I’ve been using my inhaler just as you said to. How is this happening?”_

_“Angie, you know as well as I do. The inhaler doesn’t cure asthma, it simply restrains it for a few hours until you have to use it again. You still carry your emergency inhaler with you at all times?”_ _  
_ _“Yes.”_

_“Good. You don’t smoke?”_

_She had given a small smile. It didn’t reach her eyes. “You know I don’t, Doctor.”_

_He had chuckled. “It’s a slight courtesy I have to follow, I mean no offense.”_

_“Of course.”_

 

She looked determinedly back into the eyes of her own reflection. Surrounded by that light blue eyeshadow, they didn’t look like her own. Maybe she wouldn’t go bold today. She just didn’t feel like it.

 

 _“Have you been having any coughing fits recently? Even just short ones?”_ _  
_ _She hesitated before nodding. “Yes… they’ve been worsening, though. Getting longer. And I’ve had two attacks in the last month.”_

_“Ah.” He scribbled down a note. Angelica stared blankly out the window._

_He adjusted his glasses before looking up at her and clearing his throat. She turned her blank stare to him. “So, uh, Ms. Schuyler-”_

_“Angelica.”_

_"Of course,” He said with a smile._

_“I’ve known you since 1963, Mark. I think it’s fine for you to call me by my first name.” Her gaze had livened a bit, and this time her faint smile reached her eyes a bit._

_“Yes, Angie, I know. And as your friend, I only want the best for you. As your doctor, as well.”_

_“Thank you, Mark.”_

_He had then taken a deep breath, readying himself for her reaction when he laid down the news. “That said, I can only tell you the truth with what must be done.”_ _  
_ _Her smile dropped. She looked at her hands, concentrating as she listened intently._

 

She wiped off the shadow, finding a nice deep brown. She applied it gently on the lid, then, pleased with the result, opened her mascara and began gently brushing it over her eyelashes.

 

_Angelica only heard up to the words “I think the best option would be to put you on the list for a lung transplant…” and then she had zoned out, staring blankly at the peach-pink shoes poking out neatly from underneath her fashionable black skirt._

 

Angelica, satisfied with her mascara, decided a nice neutral peach lip would go nicely with her outfit, and would add some pop and freshness to her look.

 

_She played with the peach belt that she had worn over the skirt. She signed whatever papers had been placed in front of her, nodding here and there and accepting every prescription he gave her. She would have a big haul to take prom the pharmacy, good God. She’d have to find a small, isolated pharmacy out of town. Imagine what people would say if they saw a Schuyler cleaning out the pharmacy’s stock._

 

She tried again the smile. It looked more realistic.

 

_Mark had hugged her, then told her that if she needed anything, to call him. She had thanked him, stepped out of his office, and gone straight into the ladies room. It was thankfully empty. As she stood in front of the mirror, her first thought was that she didn’t look any sicker. At this, she closed her eyes and felt the tears begin to slip through._

 

Angelica glanced at her watch, then cursed and rapidly began putting away her things. She would be late if she didn't hurry. She ran to the door, flinging it open and running through the lobby. She waved to the secretary and hurried out to her car. She needed to get back to work. Washington had given her an extra hour for her lunch break, but that wouldn’t last for long. She jammed the keys into the lock, pulling the door open and moving to step into her car…

She stopped, looking back at the building. She knew Mark would be watching from his office window- a true friend to the end. Her father had been right in choosing a doctor for her.

She sighed, smiling at the window, and giving a wave.

She stepped into her car, noticing how smoothly the engine turned on. It was a good car. She had been right in choosing it.

As fast as the speed limit would allow, she drove out of the parking lot and her mind turned to how she would beat the clock to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooah  
> Heavy, right?  
> Asthma FLIPPIN SUCKS  
> Anyway, now Angie has to deal with some of her own crap! Oh no! What will happen? What will she tell her friends? How is her life going to be affected? Well, don't ask me! ;)  
> Annoying foreshadowing designed to irritate you aside (luv you guys), I do have some explaining to do.  
> Lung transplants, while available in the 1970s, were very experimental and were mostly failures. Even now, there is very high danger involved with them in weather or not one's body accepts or rejects the new organs. It's very hard to predict, and was harder back then. Now, there tends to be I believe a 50% success rate, which was definitely a lot lesser back then.  
> HOWEVER  
> I DO NOT HAVE A DEATH WISH FOR ANGELICA  
> Through this fic I'm pretty much changing history anyway, so how about we just speed up lung transplant research to modern times and pretend it's less risky for Angelica.  
> If you want to read up on the history (and I strongly suggest you do, it's pretty interesting) here's the link to a page:  
> http://emedicine.medscape.com/article/429499-overview#a7  
> Also, if you want to know more about asthma and how it affects the human body, there's plenty of research you can find. I'm making Angelica have asthma because I relate to her a lot and I think she's very strong and confident. I'm sick of the weak, cowardly asthmatic character that gets picked on as a means of comedy for the audience or a way to build up the protagonist. Asthma is a real disease. It shouldn't be the punchline of a joke, and it shouldn't be the defining part of a character. While asthma can give you your weak moments, it doesn't make you weak. I'm sick of it being used that way.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry, the next chapter will be much more cheerful. If you liked this chapter and you want more Angelica chapters, then please let me know! Thanks so much guys, and I hope you have an absolutely amazing day/night/evening/morning/whatever!  
> ~~Rose


	7. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll bet you thought I had some sort of metaphorical crap going on with the chapter titles...  
> HAHAHAHA NOPE  
> I'll probably be changing them later  
> Hey guys! So I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit awkward, I was a bit rushed to get it done because I started writing the next two chapters halfway through writing this one. Anyway, the next two should be out soon! Thanks plenty for reading! Enjoy~

Alexander grinned at Martha Washington. “Mrs. Washington, you have outdone yourself yet again. I’m sure Mr. Knox will be thrilled with this cake once he walks into his very own office party.”

“Oh, thank you Alex. George, dear, did you hear the nice thing Alex just said to me?” Martha turned to her husband and began chatting to him as Eliza gently took the huge, four layer cake with light blue marshmallow fondant coating it and placed it on the table.

“What do you think, Betsy?”

“I think Martha is a goddess. Were she not my best friend and someone I’m frankly terrified of, I’d say this beats even Angelica’s cakes.”

Alex laughed, remembering how well Angelica’s baking was. He looked around, then furrowed his brow, turning to Eliza. “Where is Angie, by the way?”

Eliza looked around as well, then turns back to him and shrugged. “I don’t know. She said she’d be missing the morning but would be here by the end of her lunch break- doctor’s appointment, I think.”

“She goes to those pretty often, don’t you think?”

Eliza just smiled and shrugged. Alexander glared at her. “Please, Betsy, you're her sister. She’s bound to have told you something.”

Eliza sighed, smile dropping as she pushed her hair back. “Actually, no. I don’t know the half of it. She keeps that to herself, and frankly if I did know, it wouldn’t be mine to tell. You can ask her later,” she said, once again shrugging. She then turned to walk away and talk to Theodosia. Alex watched the girls giggle at Aaron Burr, the turn to whisper at each other. Ham smiled at the sight of the two girls, then turned around to see...

“Hey!” Alex jumped about fifty feet at the sight of the man standing right behind him.

John frowned, repeating “Hey…?”

Alex looked at him, wide-eyed. “How long were you standing there?”

John widened his eyes, waving his hands in surrender. “Not that long! I swear, I wasn’t being creepy, I was just about to tap you on the shoulder.”

“Oh! Sorry, I wasn’t trying to say you were being creepy…”

“No, it’s okay! Anyway, hey! Angelica wasn’t there to stop me, so I decided to come into the office today.”

“Yeah… Where is Angelica, by the way?”

John frowned, saying “I don't know. Is she not here?”

“No, I don’t think-”

“Everybody get down!” Mulligan’s cry rang through the office silencing the group. “Turn out the lights!”

“Hide behind something!” Laf chimed in.

“He’s coming!” The two grinned at each other and turned to hide in opposite directions, ducking under desks. John sent Alex a wide grin of his own and grabbed his arm to pull him behind a desk. The two ducked down, having to squeeze close to fit underneath. They sat trying to remain completely still and silent while resisting fits of giggles. Someone sneezed, which was immediately met with a “Shhh, shut up…” and otherwise, the entire office was totally still. Alex and John look at each other in anticipation, waiting to get a signal. John wiggled his eyebrows, and Alex wiggled his in response. They sat waiting, grinning with each other, in the silent and darkened office. Everyone waited suspensefully when…

The door opened and the lights were flicked on, with Washington standing and booming, “Happy Birthday, old friend!”

The entire office jumped to their feet and shouted, “SURPRISE!”

Henry Knox stood, open mouthed, paper in hand, saying, “Is it July 25 already?” His shocked expression slowly turned into a gri as he walked through the office. Hamilton watched him walk over to the older Washington, still grinning, and began to chat. Theo and Eliza were still giggling, Mulligan was annoying Burr, and Laf was wandering around the office, occasionally talking to people. He smiled at the sight of his friends, then turned over to speak with John.

“That’s some cake, isn’t it?”

“For sure! I think one of the Schuylers helped,” was John’s immediate reply.

“That would make sense. Which Schuyler, though?” Hamilton asked.

John squinted, thinking. “Not Peggy.”

Hamilton laughed. “No way would it be Peggy.”

“Angelica?”

Hamilton frowned in thought. “I know she knows how. Knowing her, she’s probably pretty great at it, but… I just can’t see her doing that, you know? Just not the type of person.”

“So, Eliza then?”

Alex shrugged. “I just don’t know. Should we ask?”

“Sure,” John said with a conspiratorial smile.

They walked over to Mrs. Washington, whom Alex questioned pleasantly, “That is an amazing cake, ma’am! Surely you weren’t alone in making it?”

She laughed good-naturedly. “Oh, thank you dear! No, I was not, in fact. One of those dear Schuyler girls helped me out.”

“Really?” John replied, smiling gently. “They’re good friends of ours.”

“Oh, are they dear?” Martha’s grin widened.

“Yes! Would you like us to thank her for you?”

Hamilton kept his surprise to himself. John could be quite diabolical at times, he had to admit, and his ability to make people feel comfortable was admirable. Hamilton watched the man in action, both proud and surprised as the conversation continued.

“Oh, yes dears! That would be so kind of you to send my appreciation to…” Her smile faded, however, and she shook her head. “Oh, I almost forgot. I’m so sorry, but she had actually asked me to keep it a secret.”

John replied, “Well, surely you can tell us. I’m certain she wouldn’t mind…?” He gave a small smile.

Martha reluctantly responded, saying “Oh, I couldn’t. I don’t want her getting upset with me- and believe me dear, this specific Schuyler would not be happy with that.”

At this, john sent Alex a miniscule glance, which he understood completely.  _ Not Eliza. _

Martha paused, thinking, then opened her mouth to continue, “However, I did write a little thank you note for her, and I suppose you could just… slip it under her door one day, and she would never need to know.”

Hamilton could barely hold in his incredulous laugh. It turned out, more people were diabolical than he would have though- even the dear old Mrs. Martha Washington.

“Oh of course!” John leaned in, giving her a conspiratorial smile. “I’ll be sure no one here knows your secret.”

Martha giggled, saying, “Oh, you're simply too much! Now, come here dear, let me whisper her name into your ear.” John complied, and Martha gave the name. John nodded, smiling back at her, and she wagged a finger at him. “Now be sure to remember your promise. Don’t you go telling her I told you, she wanted to be left alone. And now here is that note-” She pulled the note out from somewhere in her dress, and waved. “Bye bye, boys! Enjoy the party, and thanks for the bout of conversation, dears!” She stepped away to gossip with another one of the housewives, smiling broadly as the two whispered.

John lead Alexander away from the two, confusion in his gaze.

“Well? Who was it?” Alex asked.

“Angelica,” was Laurens’ confused reply.

“But why would she be embarrassed about baking? I mean, she’s- well, for lack of a better way to phrase this, she is a woman.”

John sent him a look. “No, I mean, that’s not how I meant it!” Alex flusteredly said. “I mean, if Jefferson had been the one to be baking, to the general public, that would be different. But for Angelica to do it, most people would view that as perfectly ordinary.”

John nodded. “Understood, but…” He trailed off.

“What?”

“Well, Alex, maybe that’s the reason she didn’t want anyone to know.”

“What do you mean?”

John thought for a moment, before continuing, “Well, Angelica has always worked super hard to distinguish herself, you know? She managed to get a higher education that what was probably legal, and did everything in her power to get here. Now she’s one of the best lawyers in New York City, and a huge advocate for Women’s Equal Rights. She wants to be viewed as completely equal to the men here, and has managed to more or less reach that point. Maybe, because it would be embarrassing to the men of the office, she wants to make sure it wouldn’t differentiate her in any way.”

Hamilton nodded. “That makes… a lot of sense. Thanks John.”

Laurens let an easy grin spread across his face. “Good, because I was just kind of making that up  as I went along.”

The two men laughed, then continued to chat. At one point, Lafayette walked up to them, about to say something, when Angie walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. Laf hugged the eldest Schuyler, and John and Alexander shared a look before saying hello.

Lafayette, still looking at Angie, said, “Where were you, Mon ami?

Angelica froze up for a second, smile frozen in place, before she icily forced out, “At a doctor’s appointment.”

Her tone was strange, and she could tell the boys wanted her to tell them more. Alex saw her give a pleading look to Lafayette, as if begging him to drop it. Alex was shocked to hear him comply, the French man changing the subject and saying, “Ah, I see. Well, your shoes look great! Tres chic, no?”

She laughed in response, her icy facade immediately dropping as she became absorbed in the conversation. John spared Alex a worried glance at the sudden change, but the two soon found themselves engaged in the conversation as well.

At the end of the day, the party was over, and the friend went their separate ways.

Henry Knox went home that night, the Happy Birthday tune still stuck in his head. He smiled happily at the thought of the party.  _ What a great day, _ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Let me kn ow in the comments below!  
> Henry Knox was born on July 25, 1750. He and George Washington were pretty close buddies during the revolution. Here's the Wikipedia page on him: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_Knox  
> ANGELICA'S HIDING THINGS  
> I mean, we know what things, but yep. GOSHDARNIT ANGIE  
> I hope you guys liked it! <3  
> Have an awesome day/night/morning/evening/whatever!  
> ~~Rose

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter was fun to write. I think it turned out well and hopefully more chapters will be coming along. This is my first fic that I've written, so if you have any tips or suggestions please go right ahead and put them in the comments! I really would appreciate that!  
> ALSO  
> The New York City Blackout of 1977 was an actual thing! It started at around 9:30 and the power didn't come back on until later the next day. Around that time, there was a lot of paranoia and fear thanks to some recent unsolved crimes and murders, as well as the financial/economic crises the country was going through, and many crimes like vandalism, arson, and so on went down that night. Here's the link to the Wikipedia page on it if you want more information:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_City_blackout_of_1977  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I think I will try to add to this fic at least once a week, so please stay tuned for more chapters (I promise that they will probably be better and longer, this one was more of a tester)! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you have a great day/night/evening/morning/whatever!  
> ~~Rose


End file.
